Call My Name
by Ember1904
Summary: This is a Xena/Ares shipper story revisiting the first episode of the series, "Sins of The Past." Disclaimer: I own nothing


Xena/Ares story, a revisited Sins of The Past, in which Ares follows Xena home to Amphipolis in an attempt to get her back.

 **Hi! I'm relatively new to the Xena verse and just finished watching the series and reading all kinds of fan fics focusing on X/A. Please comment or review, I will most likely be writing more stories like this one. Any ideas for future fics are appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**

She buried away her old life, the life of a warrior who knew no way but violence and bloodshed. Xena wasn't sure she'd ever be able to repents for her mis-deeds, but she had promised herself that she at least wasn't going to let herself ever become the monster who burned villages to the ground, crucified men who only fought to protect their families, and lived for the thrill of battle. And all for the glory of Ares. She could still remember shouting his name in battle, in between gutting a man and giving orders to her men. Xena finished putting her armor in the ground, she only hesitated as she laid her sword and chakram on top of it. Xena could hardly bare covering it up, it had been a gift from Ares back when she was his number one girl.

Xena was sure he'd already found a new Chosen, someone he could easily mold into his ideal warrior. He'd stayed hidden mostly during the battle with Darphus, except for right after she'd slept with his greatest enemy. Ares could never have understood what being with Hercules had meant to her, Ares's brother had saved her from herself. She'd tried to explain to him, but that only ended up with her bruised and beaten, almost to the point of death. That was right after her night with Hercules, and since then Ares hadn't faced her directly. It was a good thing to, hopefully he was fully done with her, and Xena would never have to face him. She had felt very guilty, but it wasn't as if Ares hadn't fucked countless women who weren't her while they were together. He probably would've gotten bored with me anyway, Xena thought, all she was was to him was the newest, shiniest, toy. He was probably with some bar maid or priestess now. Xena had almost covered her armor and weapons over with dirt. She held her breath for a moment, wondering how she would go on (If at all). She had warriors spirit, and that wasn't something one could easily kill. Xena's thoughts were interrupted, she heard screams coming from left from where she was in the forest. Xena, on instinct, took her sword in hand. She decided very quickly that this would be an exeption to her new lifestyle, that since she had the power to stop the forces of evil, she needed to protect the people, after years of terrorizing them. Xena quickly put her breastplate and armor back on, and strapped her chakram to her belt. She ran towards the direction of the screams, to find a bunch of warlords stalking a band of innocent farmers.

"Ok. We can do this one of two ways: you can let us have the girls and go back to those little hovels you call homes, or, we can hack you all into little pieces and take the girls anyway!" Their commanded said, eyeing the young women in the bunch. Suddenly, a little blonde jumped out from behind another girl, and offered to let the warlords take her and leave the others be. Xena thought that the girl was very brave, though she should have known they weren't going to be satisfied. She was a lot like young Xena; Outspoken, and willing to fight and sacrifice for the given cause. Xena watched as the commander scoffed and laughed at the poor girl, and, just as she suspected, the warlords planned on taking every last girl they could find. He did call the blonde tough, though, which was something at least.

"Round up the girls!"

The commander told his men, and a short bald one grabbed the brave blonde and taunted her, telling her she wasn't so tough now. Xena intervened. She laughed before throwing her chakram and knocking half the warlords down, just as she fought of the rest with her sword. The blonde yanked her arm free and punched the man square in the nose, she smirked as he and the rest of the men ran off. Xena grabbed the commander and said,

"You're with Ares, tell him Xena says hello."

She let him run off with the others.

She looked down at the small wound she had taken from the fight, she was a little out of practice out of all. Xena was somewhat surprised when the blonde girl, who introduced herself as Gabrielle, offered to let her tend to her wounds inside the village, where Gabby lived. Xena agreed, though she could tell many of the faces she had just saved her still wary of her...

Xena was asked to leave within hours of her arrival, even though the young girl Gabrielle insisted Xena stay until her wounds heal. Gabrielle asked her so many questions it made Xena's head spin, she wasn't used to having to entertain plucky young girls. But she had been kind to Xena, and Xena loved the innocence surrounding the blonde. When the two were alone, Gabrielle suddenly begged Xena,

"You've got to take me with you. You can't leave me here!"

She wanted so much more than a farmers life, it seemed. Xena had never been cut out for such simplicity herself, but she knew if she took this girl along there was a likely hood she could get killed, and now that Xena had saved her from Ares's men, he might murder her just to prove a point.

"Why?" Asked Xena,

But she already saw the longing in Gabby's eyes.

" Did you see the guy they want me to marry?"

Gabrielle questioned.

Xena tried to reason with her.

"He's got a gentle soul, that's rare in a man."

Xena's mind went immediately to Ares, who was the exact opposite of that. And yet Xena had always known that we was.. dangerous... She followed him anyway. She had never feared him though, not until that night she was with Hercules, when she saw the pure rage in his eyes.

Gabrielle changed her reason, saying it was more the village life that bothered her, she wanted to see the world.

Well, Xena had been a lot of places, and each one of them just turned her harder, destroying her soul bit by bit. Xena wouldn't allow Gabrielle to be corrupted the way she was.

"I travel alone."

She told her shortly, not looking into the girl's forest green eyes.

"Where are you headed to next?"

Gabby asked with a slight smile.

Xena arched a brow at the girl, and told her,

"Amphipolis."

Gabrielle's intentions couldn't have been clearer when she asked,

"Which route do you usually take?"

Xena smiled at the girl.

"Don't even think about it."

She looked her dead in the eyes this time.

Gabrielle started to protest, but Xena cut her off.

" You don't want to make me mad, now, do you?"

Meanwhile, Ares was watching his princess through a portal, he hadn't directly spoken to her since the Hercules madness, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching her every move...

Especially since she'd saved those village girls, it was the first time she'd let her warrior side come out.

Ares knew how he burned inside her, he'd known she wouldn't be able to forsake her destiny for long. One of his men that was attacked by his Chosen came to him, swearing that he'd kill the warrior princess in Ares's name.

 _Ha! I'd like to see that pathetic mortal try!_

No, none of them could bring her down, Xena was a different type of mortal, he was convinced, and the only way Ares was going to get to her was to go right for the heart, to her mother, who had already forsaken Xena, and he just needed to push his princess until she unleashed The Destroyer of Nations.

Xena knew that night as she left for Ares's temple right inside Amphipolis that she was playing with fire. But she needed him to spare Potedia. He'd likely ask what was in it for him, and though usually she was an expert at thinking ahead, this time Xena couldn't think of anything to offer him. She wandered if he was even interested in anything she had to offer, and, if paying him a visit would just cause his wrath to come down upon Gabrielle's village. Xena dismounted from Argo in front of The God of War's temple. She had been in this one many times, after Cortese's raid, right after she had agreed to become Ares's Chosen. Xena shivered even though the air was warm. Ares seemed to have that effect on her. She walked up the steps slowly, holding her breath as she did. The last time She and Ares had spoken, it was right after he had nearly beaten her to death.

He had told her to get out, and that if he ever saw her face in his temple again he wouldn't let her leave. She wouldn't like what he planned to do with her then. And now, here The warrior princess was, pushing open the doors to the temple. It was rather late in the night, but Xena knew Ares must have felt her the moment she entered his temple. She certainly felt his. Xena entered the temple and faced toward the throne, where Ares sat, a blonde priestess in his lap, and a red headed girl serving him grapes by his side. Ares instantly turned his head and looked Xena up and down. She couldn't quite figure out his expression, he looked almost playful, but in a deadly way. Both Ares, Xena, and The priestesses were dead silent. Xena walked towards the throne and stood just a couple feet away from her patron God, never letting her icy blue gaze break away from his amber one. Eventually, after the awkward silence, Ares gave his princess one of those half smiles he did.

"Xena."

He said, deeply, as if he missed the sound of her name on his tongue. He stared intensely into her eyes.

"Leave us."

He ordered his priestesses, shoving the blonde off his lap. They both scurried away, though they looked rather disappointed.

Ares addressed his Chosen again.

"I told you what would happen if you ever came back here."

Xena challenged him.

" And here I am."

She smirked.

" I would be careful if I were you, my dear, play with fire, and you're likely to get burned."

He told her, playfully, but on a darker tone.

"You forget, I **am** fire."

Two could play at this game.

" And you forget, **I** am your patron God."

He wasn't playing when he said that.

She dropped the play to, and told him,

"No. I left that life behind me. I fight for a way beyond the violence. Beyond the bloodshed."

" And fucking my half-breed brother, that was the answer Xena?!"

He yelled, fire growing in his eyes.

"I never expected you to understand."

Xena snapped.

"You're right, I don't understand. It's not as if you pledged yourself to me. For you know, eternity?"

He was furious.

"How could I forget? But you don't own me Ares. I could never be yours."

She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, you already are. Body and soul, remember?"

She didn't really have anything to say to that.

She changed the topic.

" I have a favor to ask of you"

She said, rather meekly, and Ares could tell of her insecurity, he would play it up as much as he could.

Ares was curious...

"And what might that be?"

She gathered her strength and told him,

" I want you to spare Potedia. You don't need to raid it. They don't have anything you can't already provide for your soldiers."

He cocked his head, asking,

" What's in it for me?"

"Call it for old time's sake."

She asked of him, though he didn't seem pleased.

"Oh, no you don't, but I'm sure a deal could be put in order."

He told her. Sitting up in his throne so that he could get a better view of her cleavage, as she stood only a few feet away from him. She was like a Goddess.

He sighed and said,

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

He never took his eyes of her breasts.

"Forget about it, Ares, I'm never coming back."

He ignored her last statement, though, and then continued on...

"See, what I can't figure out why you want me to spare Potedia, it's just some little village in the middle of nowhere, for Zeus's sake. But, frankly, my dear, I don't care. I'll spare the village, but it's gonna cost you."

"Fine. What do you want then?"

She gritted her teeth as she asked.

"You. And I'll accept nothing less than that, princess."

He told her, flat out.

"No deal. I'll just have to take matters into my own hands."

And with her having the final word, Xena strode off from his temple, and walked through the doors and out into Amphipolis. It was sunrise, Xena had rode all night. Not just to talk to Ares, though, also to reconnect with her mother before heading back to Potedia. The easiest thing to do would be to get the villagers to leave, though she doubted she'd be able to convince them to run from there homes. She could have assembled a defensive army of some sort, but they wouldn't have the numbers. Besides, most of the men were old and weathered from long field days, and they likely wouldn't let there daughters fight. Every one had scoffed when Ares had picked a woman to be his Chosen, saying that he must of only wanted Xena for his new plaything. But she really was the best of the best, perhaps not before she had become his Chosen, but after being trained by the God, Xena could stop any foe. And yet she was worried about talking with her mother. Xena waited a few hours before going to her Mother's tavern, instead she found a good spot in the woods to sleep a little. By the time she got up it was a bustling day, though when Xena came to down everyone stopped and stared. Most hid in their homes, others simply looked at her disgustedly. Xena tried her best to hide the guilt on her face.

Xena entered the tavern, she tried to dust off her rather ragged appearance, and fixed her raven black hair.

Inside she said,

"Mother."

And a woman with dark brown curls turned around from one of the tables, where she had been serving a group of men ale.

Her mother, Cyrene, had a face full of anger when she faced Xena.

She said, strictly,

"Weapons aren't welcome in my tavern, and neither are you. What are you doing here?"

Xena gulped, she had expected this sort of reaction...

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry for what I put you through, Mother."

"I am not your Mother."

She spat, and Xena knew coming here had been not her smartest idea ever.

"We don't want you or you're affairs here, Xena. You should go, I have customers waiting."

Xena should have known she could never be forgiven.

She started to turn around, but gasped when she saw who had walked through the door.

He stood just a few feet in front of her.

"Ares."

Xena spat, she was in no mood for whatever game he was playing.

He never said anything. He just approached his Princess, and cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. He scanned them for a moment, then decided to move forward with his plan. He let go of her, then said,

"Good people of Amphipolis, I suggest you listen to me. I am Ares, God of War, and your city is about to be sacked."

There were gasps from within the crowd. One brave man proclaimed,

" Athena will protect us."

Ares gave a short laugh.

"People, I am a God. I will conquer your city,"

He glanced at a terrified looking Xena,

"And burn it to the ground if it pleases me."

There were murmurs from within the crowd,

Xena tried to stand in front of Ares, and said to him,

" What do you think your doing, you bastard?!"

"I'm simply reminded these people that they, like all mortals, are at the mercy of The Gods."

He shoved her out of they way.

Ares continued,

"My men are at your gates, and, if I give the order, this city will be ash by dawn."

He smiled at the crowd, then immediately grabbed Xena and claimed her mouth in a hard kiss, and added, so that everyone heard,

"I'll see you later, my beautiful Chosen."

Ares disappeared in a blue flash.

"You and Ares?"

Xena's Mother asked, looking sad.

Another added,

"That slut's his Chosen."

More from the crowd.

"She could lead the army that's going to attack our city!"

"Kill the whore!"

Xena cut them off.

"Listen to me, we have time to organize a defensive against Ares! I can help you save your city if you let me!"

"Oh, really Xena, save us from your patron God. Well, we won't let you play us for fools. We would rather die than stand beside a traitor!"

Cyrene said, and a crowd of yells and cheers went up behind her.

 _Ares has them convinced I'm with him..._

" I no longer stand with Ares."

"And you are no longer welcome in Amphipolis."

Her own mother told her.

A few more said they'd hang her if she stayed in the city any longer, so Xena quickly found where she'd tethered Argo and ran the horse outside the gates, where, sure enough, Ares had an army ready.

Xena slid through the campground undetected, taking a path behind the tents. Once she was safely in the forest, it was almost late evening. Xena's original plan had been to head back to Potedia, but if she couldn't convince her home town to fight what could she do for strangers. She almost wished she'd brought the little blonde along. But they would likely associate any hate for Xena with poor Gabrielle, and Xena didn't want to see anything but love and happiness in the girl's future. She didn't know what to do. She still had one idea left, though.

"Ares..."

It had been ages since she had called him, but, sure enough, a blue light shined and he appeared before her.

There was quite a grin on his face.

"You look pleased with yourself."

Xena remarked, frowning.

"Well, things have been going to plan. In a few hours, Amphipolis will be mine, and so will you."

"No, I'll just think you're more of a demented son of a bitch than you already are."

She told him, icily.

"That's harsh, Xe. But I'm thinking you'll be more... Cooperative... Once the fate of your Mother rests in your hands."

Xena looked at him with fear and shock, using her own mother against her was low, even for him.

Before she could say anything, he disappeared in a brilliant flash.

"Ares!" She shouted,

"Ares!" But it was no use.

But someone did reply, a girl's voice.

"Xena.."

She said, and The Warrior Princess turned to see the wannabe warrior, Gabrielle of Potedia.

"Get out of here, Gabrielle."

Xena snapped.

"Oh, come on let me stay, I can tell you great stories, it will get lonely all alone on the road."

Gabby pleaded.

Xena didn't want to put up with it.

"We are right in front of Amphipolis, Gabrielle. And you know what else surrounds the city, an army. So do us both a favor and go home before you get yourself killed."

Xena expected that would be enough to send the girl running, but to her suprise, Gabrielle asked,

"Who's army?"

"Ares."

Xena replied, spitting out the name.

"Oh. I heard you yelling his name, do you know him?"

Xena didn't want to get into retelling the years the two spent together, so instead she choose to say,

"We're acquainted."

"Oh. Well, your the only one who can stop him. Wait, you need to warn the people, help them fight, why are you all the way out here?"

Gabby seemed flustered.

"Been there, done that. They don't want my help."

Xena seemed oddly calm, unlike the young blonde.

"But they need your help. You're the only only thing standing between them and Ares."

Gabrielle pleaded to the warrior.

"They don't trust me."

Xena said, with regret.

"With all to respect, Xena, they have no reason to. You've done horrible things in your past. But that's in the past. The fist step to leaving it there is to save your city. Your people."

For a young girl, Gabrielle had a decent amount of wisdom.

"You're right."

Xena admitted.

"I don't have much time, Gabrielle. Wait for me here, if I don't make it out of there make sure your village knows they're Ares's next target."

Gabby protested.

"No. Let me come with you. I'm your best shot at convincing them and we both know it."

Xena simply nodded, and the pair climbed aboard Argo and went quietly and swiftly back through the army camp, Ares didn't make warriors like he used to, that was for sure. The gates were wide open, nothing stood between Amphipolis and an army. They were just awaiting the order, now. Argo raced to the town square, where everyone was gathered. All heads turned towards Xena when she arrived at the scene.

There were shouts from the people.

"Go back to your God, whore!"

"The Chosen of Ares is here to kill us all!"

Cyrene came to the front of the crowd.

" You were banished from this City, Xena. You know the punishment for retuning."

Xena tried to stay calm.

"Yes. But I'm here because Ares is playing you all for fools! He's only using you to get to me. But he will take this City if we do not stand and fight for it!"

Someone from the crowd said,

"How can we trust anything you say.?"

Gabrielle intervened.

" I'm Gabrielle. I'm from a small village, Potedia. I understand your fear of Xena, and rightly so, but she is a changed woman!"

Cyrene asked.

"And why should we believe you. You're a stranger."

Gabrielle said,

"Ares attacked out village. There had to be at least 20 men, and Xena fought them off single handedly. She didn't know us when she saved our lives. She risked life to help us. And now, she's doing it again, for you. You may not trust her, but you need her if your city is going to survive the day. I'd say a little blind faith is all you have."

They took a moment to think, whispers and murmurs came from the crowd.

Someone yelled,

"I'm with you, Xena."

Then another said something similar.

Finally, Cyrene approached Xena, who had dismounted from Argo and now stood beside Gabrielle.

"I won't fight for you, Xena. None of us will. But we will stand beside you if it means saving our home."

Xena addressed the citizens of Amphipolis.

" Everyone, I can't promise any of us will make it out alive today. But I can say that it would be a honor to die protecting my friends, my home, my city."

A cheer went up in the crowd, and just as Xena was about to continue, she felt a presence crawl up her spine.

"Ares.." She muttered under breath.

Xena heard the flash of light and saw him standing in front of her.

"Here's the part where you're wrong, Xena, see your life isn't **yours** to give away."

He told her.

"It's my life. And I'm going to spend what's left of it fighting for the greater good."

Xena said to him.

The crowd was watching.

"Walk away, Xena. You're heavily outnumbered, and in minutes my army will be coming through those gates."

Ares warned.

"I'd rather die than create more regret in my life."

She snapped, and then Ares grabbed her by the shoulders, roughly, and told her,

"Dammit, Xena, I won't watch you die. So you leave now, or I'll just take you. And you wouldn't like what comes after the battle."

She leaned in close to him, and told him,

"I'd rather burn in Tartarus."

Xena suddenly had her sword drawn, and in a flash Ares did to. The two swords slashed at each other, clanging loudly. He knew all her moves. She parried and went for a blow to his left, but suddenly Xena found herself on the ground after she was punched brutally. He kicked her midsection, and then took her sword. Xena was dazed, she couldn't tell what he did with it. But, then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to her feet.

" I did warn you, Princess."

He said, as he dragged her by her hair to his temple, which was beside the town square. He pulled her behind him up the steps and through the doors, which slammed loudly as the two entered, closing it with his mind behind him.

"We have to help her!"

Gabrielle shouted, back from town square. But she seemed the only one willing she ran up to the temple doors and tried to open them... But they were obviously spelled with some kind of Godly magic, because they wouldn't budge.

Gabrielle pounded on the door and yelled for The Warrior Princess, and soon; Cyrene joined her, begging Ares to let her daughter live.

Inside Ares's temple, Xena was barley holding up. But that was alright, because The God of War was happy to hold her up himself. By her hair. Xena thrashed against him, but he just laughed the harder she tried. Eventually, she managed to have enough power to slap him, and she expected Ares to hit her back, but the blow never came. Instead, he simply pushed her against his alter, and made a pair of chain like ropes appear with a wave of his hand. Both her wrists became chained so tight they would be bruised, and she could barley budge a couple inches.

Ares looked pleased, then said,

"Maybe in a few hours you'll be ready to... Listen."

He turned to leave, but with two steps Xena called after him.

"Ares, wait!"

He didn't turn back around to face her completely, but glanced in his princesses' direction.

He asked her,

"Have you reconsidered my offer?"

She gulped, trying to answer him.

"No. That's just not something I can do. But you're going to let me go anyway."

He looked at her, scoffing,

"Is that so?"

He walked back over to where his Chosen was chained.

He leaned in close to her, whispering into Xena's ear.

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?"

In response, she simply kissed him, in a hungry but sweet sensation that knocked them both head over heels.

She gazed into his amber eyes, and he stared into her baby blues.

She told him,

"Because I love you."

Ares's heart skipped a beat, he had never heard her say those words aloud. Both of them had known that they loved each other, for years in fact, but she had never told him until now. He freed her from her chains with a thought.

He was in almost a trance, when her silk voice brought him out of it.

"But I can never lead you're army, Ares. And I don't even think I can be with you, not until I sort some things out."

"I don't wait, Xe. I take."

"Well I'm asking you of this. And it's not like I know you won't always be there for me. I'm actually thinking you'll be a big part of my new life Ares, even if it isn't as your Chosen."

Xena said, hoping he would understand.

He spoke. After a moment.

"I'll never stop trying, Xena. You're my chosen and that's that. I'm telling you right now that I'll play games, I'll mess with your head, I'll never let you have a moment of peace, I can promise you that."

She said,

"I'd expect nothing less."

And walked past him.

Right as she was about to walk out the doors of the temple, Ares called after her,

"Xena, all you need ever do is call my name."

She turned her head around and gave him a small smile. He nodded. She opened the doors and muttered under her breath,

"Some things never change."

Every one was shocked when The Warrior Princess came out of the temple. She looked a little rough, she had a couple bruises here and there but she seemed rather... Happy...

"Gabrielle."

Xena said, embracing her friend. The little blonde told the warrior,

"Oh, Xena, you're alright. But how? Ares..."

Xena's mother rushed in to hug her, and Xena was surprised.

Both women looked at Xena for answers to how she managed to escape. Xena was neve one for letting others in on her personal matters, so she told them,

"Ares and I fought, I knocked his sword from his hand. He said he was impressed, and that he hoped to see more of me in the future."

Gabrielle asked,

"That's all? Xena, your lucky. He seemed so angry earlier. How did you manage to beat him?"

Xena answered with another lie.

"I got lucky."

"Oh, well I'm just glad you're all right."

Cyrene said. She continued,

"Listen, Xena. I know I was never the greatest

Mother to you. I should have stopped you from involving yourself with all this Ares and Cortese business. But I'm proud at the woman you are today. I have a strong, beautiful, daughter, and I'm glad to call you a part of my family again."

"Thankyou, Mother. I'll do you proud."

Xena swore.

"I know you will."

They hugged one more time.

The next day, Xena and Gabrielle were getting ready to take off from Amphipolis.

They had stayed in Cyrene's tavern, and now they were headed for Potedia.

Gabrielle asked Xena,

"Do you think we'll have time to prepare for Ares's army?"

Xena said,

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the army."

Gabrielle reminded Xena,

"But you said we were going back to Potedia."

Xena told her the truth.

"Yeah, to take you home."

The blonde put her foot down on this one.

"No, Xena. If you don't want me traveling with you, that's fine. But I'm not going home."

Xena raised a brow.

"Well I can't very well have you getting mugged all alone on the streets can I?"

Gabrielle smiled.

"So I can go with you?"

Xena smiled back.

"I guess I could use the company."

She was never lonely when she had lived in The Halls of War, she slept in Ares's arms every night. And since she couldn't be seen in his arms, not with her new path, she could use a friend.

Xena mounted Argo, and said,

"So long as you can keep up."

The girl nodded.

"Friends?"

She asked hopefully.

"Friends."

Xena answered.

"So where are we headed?"

Gabby asked.

Xena smiled as she looked back at Ares's temple one last time.

"Wherever the roads take us."

The warrior answered.


End file.
